Hiro Did What Now?
by Winder
Summary: Hiccup has been dating Tadashi for ten months now and everything's been going great. Or at least it would be if Hiro would stop trying to do everything in his power to break them up. When Hiccup finally snaps and goes to ask Hiro what his deal is he's a little shock about the outcome. Tadashi/Hiccup Onesided Hiccup/Hiro


**Pairing:** Tadashi/Hiccup, one sided Hiro/Hiccup

**Disclaimer:** Don't own BH6/HTTYD

**Inspired by:** Keep the Change You Filthy Animal by All Time Low

Hiro Did What Now?

Hiccup had no idea if he had a past life, but if he did he couldn't help but wonder if he'd ever run into his boyfriend's little brother and really pissed him off.

Ever since he'd started dating Tadashi he'd been nothing but nice and respectful to everyone in Tadashi's life, especially the little brother that he sometimes wondered if his boyfriend worried a bit to much over. It didn't seem to matter how nice he was though, he could have sworn that after about two months of dating, Hiro was just trying to ruin their relationship.

His own friends thought that he was just being paranoid, but Hiccup had seen the evil, dark glares that Hiro would shoot him whenever Tadashi wasn't looking, and there was no way that Hiro's bot had 'malfunctioned' enough to nearly destroy his tough as nails, custom made motorcycle. Lately though it wasn't just mindless little pranks and evil looks anymore. Nope, it appeared that after six months of dating Hiro was going to step up his game.

To say that he was shocked about how conniving the kid was would be an understatement. He could still remember staring at the disappointed look on his boyfriend's face as he tried to explained that the guy in the picture wasn't him.

He hadn't been lying either, he'd never even stepped foot in whatever club that was and he'd never seen that other guy he was 'supposedly' grinding with before Tadashi had handed the picture to him with a frown. When he'd explained to the dark haired male that he'd spent the night in, hanging out with his brother Toothless and a few of their other friends the older Hamada brother had just stared at him for a long moment before nodding his head.

Thankfully he had believed Hiccup and had given him a kiss in apology, but it was his next words that really nailed Hiccup in the heart.

"I guess Hiro made a mistake then."

Even after knowing that the picture had probably been photoshopped by the other Hiccup had let it slid for the most part. He'd been far more interested in reassuring the older Hamada brother that he was the one and only one that he was interested in to give it much thought.

Now he was just wishing he'd been smart enough to nip it in the ass when it had started.

The one photo was soon lead by more. Then the video's started and then the messages that had been placed on Hiccup's phone of him sexing with other guys he didn't even know existed until Tadashi had stormed out of his apartment with tear glazed eyes and a tight lipped frown.

Their relationship at ten months was becoming a little more and more strained every day that Hiro pulled some new underhanded trick and Hiccup was really getting tired of it.

That would have been the only reason he had to wait outside of their school, waiting for everyone else to leave. Hiccup knew that Hiro had told Tadashi that he had wanted to work on one of his own projects completely solo to see if he could come up with something as good as Baymax like Tadashi had done when Hiro had been off bot fighting. Hiccup knew that he would be the last one to set foot outside that door. He knew other then that there was no better time to get the younger Hamada alone and Hiccup really had a few question for the kid that he would prefer that no one interrupted.

With the last one gone for the night Hiccup pushed off against the tree he'd been leaning on and made his way on in.

Finding Hiro was only all to easy, after all he had been coming in and out of this lab now for almost an entire year and he'd even help some of Tadashi's friends with a few of their projects. With ease he had made his way through all of the different projects that were scattered around the large area before he entered into the one space he was looking for with a ghost like silence.

"Hey Hiro."

His voice startled the smaller boy so bad that he jumped in his seat and dropped whatever it was that he'd been working on with a solid thud against the table.

When he turned around with the widest, fear filled eyes Hiccup had ever seen he felt a little bit bad for his sneak attack. He shoved it to the back of his mind however as he grabbed one of the extra chairs in the room and took a seat. Rolling himself a little closer to the boy who seemed to still be getting his breathing under control he placed his wrists on his knees and locked their gazes together.

"I need to talk to you."

He didn't miss the way that Hiro's shoulders tensed as he turned his own chair to face the other, or the false smirk thrown across his face while he placed his chin in his hand.

"Oh ya? About what?" He asked, his normally laid back attitude looking way to fake for Hiccup to buy.

"About why you're trying to ruin my relationship with your brother."

Hiccup didn't bother beating around the bush, he'd never really been one to do so, always preferring to get to the point. His blunt statement seemed to throw the other off as Hiro's facade faltered and his cheeks went bright red.

"I-Wha-what are you talking about? I-I've never done anything to bother you guys." He grumbled, recovering quickly as he crossed thin arms over an even thinner chest.

Hiccup could only let out a deep breath through his noes as he kept his gaze locked on Hiro.

"So," He said softly, waving his hand in the air vaguely before he continued, "that wasn't you who gave Tadashi the fake pictures?"

"No."

"Or the fake video footage?" Hiccup pushed, raising a brow as Hiro squirmed slightly.

"No."

"It wasn't you who put all those messages on my phone?" He asked, knowing he was winning when Hiro finally broke their gaze to look over to the side.

"Nope."

"Lair."

His accusation snapped Hiro's attention back as he jostled in his chair and his body jerked into an upright position.

"Can you just explain to me why you're trying to ruin the best thing I have going on in my life?" Hiccup asked, dropping his chin into his hand as he waited for an answer.

Careful green eyes watched as Hiro swallowed thickly, almost as if there was something stuck in his throat while one of his hands bunched up the material of his dark cargo shorts in a white knuckled grip. There was something off about all of this. There was something in the rigid way that Hiro was holding himself that made this seem like there was more to it than just some bratty kid trying to chase off their sibling's boyfriend.

"Hiro."

"Tadashi doesn't deserve you." Hiro spat out, the words leaving his lips so quickly that it seemed as if he didn't have time to properly think about what he was saying.

They were getting somewhere now though, and as odd as that piece of information was, it was something.

"Okay," Hiccup mumbled, trying to put everything together in his head as Hiro's eyes darted this way and that, looking for a way out, "So you don't think I deserve him, why is..."

"I didn't say that." Hiro snapped, his chest hitching upwards as he took in a sharp inhale of breath.

Hiccup sucked his lips into his mouth as his brows furrowed together, trying to figure out why Hiro had such a hate on for him.

"Okay so you don't think Tadashi deserves me." He said, his voice laced thickly with confusion as he watched the red bloom in Hiro's cheeks even more. "Then who do you..."

That's when it all clicked into place and he could finally see the whole puzzle. Hiccup pressed his hand firmly to his mouth as his gaze narrowed and Hiro sunk in his seat. His embarrassment lit up the young boy's cheeks more then Hiccup would have ever thought possible as Hiro's teeth bit down on his bottom lip and his eyes seemed to be glued to the floor.

"You like me don't you?"

His question made Hiro's shoulders sag even more before he shrugged lightly and his hands raised up to play with the strings of his hoodie.

"I-I don't know... I guess?" Hiro muttered, his brows drawing together as he retreated into his own thoughts. "I don't really know if I do or not I just know that I hate my brother whenever he's around you and I don't want to feel that way about him." Hiro admitted as his lips pressed into a thin line, his hands gently clasping together as his eyes glanced up at the older brunet. "I know that I want to take his place and that I wish I could. Does that make me a bad person?"

"For liking someone who's taken? No." Hiccup said carefully, lowering his hand from his mouth. "But what you're doing right now, going behind both of our backs and making all of this fake evidence to try and separate us? That's not good bud."

Hiro narrowed his eyes in a huff as he turned away. His face was pinched up for a moment before he raised both of his hands and rubbed them over his face with a groan.

"This is so messed up." He grumbled to himself.

Hiccup stayed quiet though. He knew there was no point in rubbing salt on the wound. The fact of the matter was that he didn't like Hiro. Plain and simple. The kid was just his boyfriend's little brother. That didn't mean that he couldn't respect or understand what Hiro was going through though. He was young, thrown into a world of adults probably before he was ready because he was smart. He'd probably always been so busy with learning this and that, that by the time he could slow down and take a breath most of his social learning skills were in need of some tuning.

What he was doing wasn't right, but Hiccup highly doubted Hiro ever dealt with these kinds of feelings before and this was the only way he knew how to deal with it.

"If it helps," Hiccup said, his voice soft as Hiro turned his gaze back to him, his arms wrapping tightly around his waist, "I could stay away from here and your home, that way you wouldn't have to see me at all."

The scowl that came across the boy's lips was answer enough for his idea and Hiccup sighed as he waited for the outburst.

"Ya because depriving an addict of their drug is always a good idea." Hiro sneered, propping his elbow on the arm rest of his chair and dropping his forehead against his hand.

At this Hiccup raised a brow, not knowing what to do with the even newer information he was given. An addict? Hiro was addicted to him? This could be a little bit more serious then he thought...

"Hiro, you have to understand. I'm in love with Tadashi." He said, feeling his heart go out to the younger male when big brown eyes landed on him.

"I know."

The words were so choked Hiccup was surprised that he didn't burst into sobs right there. With a sigh he got to his feet and crossed the small distance between them.

"Come here."

It seemed that the command barely left his mouth before Hiro had nearly tackled him to the ground in a hug. Hiccup's hand just managed to shoot out and grab at the desk, keeping them upright if only by a miracle, but they were still standing. He could feel the boy shaking in his arms, but there were no tears soaking through his shirt just yet so Hiccup didn't bother saying anything as he pet the boy's soft hair and just held him.

"I hate you!" Hiro sobbed, burying his face deeper into the older male's chest as Hiccup let out a sigh. "I hate you and Tadashi!"

"You don't mean that Hiro." The older male said gently, ignoring the wetness of his shirt from the tears that he'd been waiting for.

"Yes I do!"

Petting his head a few more times Hiccup let him stay like that for a little while longer before he finally pulled back.

"Hiro listen." He muttered, holding the boy by his shoulders as he lowered himself a little bit so that they were on the same eye level. "You're a good kid, and you'll find someone some day okay? It's just not going to be me."

The big eyes and lost puppy dog look was so similar to Tadashi's that it was almost a little bit freaky. After a moment the boy opened his mouth, before anything came out however a noise from just outside the door caught both their attention. Just as Hiccup turned to see who it was Hiro reached out and grabbed his face, turning it back to face him. Hiccup had no time to move before his mouth was attacked by a much smaller one and the person walked in.

Shoving Hiro away from him Hiccup wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand as his bright green eyes narrowed sharply.

"What the hell Hiro!?" He snapped as he jerked himself away from the others reach.

"I could say the same thing."

Oh great. Biting back on a groan Hiccup looked over his shoulder to see a pretty pissed looking Tadashi standing in the doorway, his hand clutching the handle so tightly that Hiccup was surprised that he hadn't crushed it.

Well, this was going to be a fun one to explain.


End file.
